


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Liz3yy317865



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, John misses his family, Touring can be hard, Veronica is the best, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz3yy317865/pseuds/Liz3yy317865
Summary: A little drabble about John being on tour and missing his family
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Kudos: 8
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a teeny little something for Johnica Week, day 3. Hope you like it :D

Anyone who thinks this is an easy or glamorous life has clearly never experienced it themselves, John thought to himself bitterly as he lit another cigarette. Standing alone on the balcony of his hotel suite, he shivered slightly in the late winter breeze whilst gazing out across the cities skyline. It had been so long now since he’d seen his loved ones he was scared he would soon forget what they looked like. 

Was this all really worth it? 

It had been so much simpler in the earlier days, he’d been able to bring his wife and children along back then, revelling in having his family around him to help ease the burden and boredom that often came with months on the road. 

Veronica had appreciated the opportunity to accompany her husband on his travels, soaking up the sights, sounds and smells of new and exotic locations whilst indulging her love of photography. For their 3 young children it had been an education far more enlightening than any school room could provide, teaching them patience and an appreciation of the world around them. 

There was only so long it could last though sadly. As the children got older they of course had to go to school and John was loathe to disrupt their learning in order to satisfy his own selfish urges. Queen’s touring schedule these days rarely coincided with the school holidays so he now had no choice but to leave them behind with their Mother and travel alone. 

The first time had been heart-breaking, Veronica had understood even if she wasn’t overly keen, however for the kids it was another matter....

“It’s not fair, why are you going away Daddy?!” 

John sighed as he tried to explain to his eldest son 

“It’s my job Robbie, I need to go away for a while, but I’ll be back very soon I promise” 

“Why can’t we come with you this time?” Robert sniffed, burying his head into his Fathers chest 

John had to fight hard to hold back the tears as he gently explained to his son that he had to go to school, that he was a big boy now and needed to help look after his younger brother and sister whilst Daddy was away. 

John scrubbed a hand across his face and wiped his moist eyes thinking of his young family back home, thousands of miles and an ocean away. He missed them terribly. Long distance phone calls were possible but the time difference meant it wasn’t usually practical, as everyone back home would normally be in bed. The only comfort he had right now was the tiny family photo in his wallet. 

It was midnight, god knows what time of night back in the UK. John got into bed and willed himself to sleep, desperately needing a good night before their next concert tomorrow. Just as he was finally drifting off though a strange noise filled the room, John thought he was dreaming or his mind was playing tricks on him. He sat up with a start and realised that the phone was ringing, who on earth would be calling him at this hour? 

“What?” John barked, “this had better be important” 

“....John? Darling, I’m so sorry did I wake you?” 

John froze at the slightly muffled voice of his wife, “Ronnie? baby, is it really you?” 

“It’s me hunny, I know it’s late but I had to hear your voice, and check that you’re ok...I miss you” 

John felt his heart clench, oh how he longed to have Veronica in his arms, “I miss you too, all of you. How are you, and the kids?” 

“I’m fine...the kids are fine too...doing really well at school. They ask about you every day, when is Daddy coming home etc…”

“That’s great, really great….it won’t be much longer sweetie, only a few more weeks…”

“I know, we’re all counting down the days. I’ve never seen the boys so excited, they want to have a party when you come home” 

“That sounds wonderful darling...look, I’d better go. It’s late here and I need to sleep…I’m sorry”

“It’s ok…I’ll let you go hunny, sleep well baby...I love you” 

“I love you too, bye” 

As John hung up the phone he had a small grin on his face. For the first time since the tour had begun all those months ago he felt content, at peace and most of all he felt loved. Being away from his family would never not be hard, but the joy of going home to them made it easier to bear 

Was this all worth it? John’s smile said it all


End file.
